


to raise a single flower, how much rain fell in your eyes?

by cheonsagateun



Series: moon, flower, blood [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Murder Family, Spoilers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Bahkan bunga dari neraka hendak tumbuh dewasa.





	to raise a single flower, how much rain fell in your eyes?

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer** : hannibal tv series belongs to bryan fuller that uses thomas harris' characters. title is taken from 'flower road', a song that produced by zico and sang by sejeong. i don't take any commercial advantages from this piece.
> 
> spoiler berdasarkan 1x09 (dan belum menonton lanjutannya, saya nggak mau feel fluff ini langsung hilang). selamat membaca!
> 
> ps: saya sayang abigail hobbs.

Abigail bagaikan setangkai bunga yang berjuang untuk mekar dengan indah.

Ditengah perjuangannya, tangkainya diterpa badai hebat.

.

.

.

“Seharusnya aku yang mati.”

_“Benar. Harusnya kau yang mati.”_

_“Harusnya kau yang mati.”_

Telinganya ditutup. Suara itu terus berdengung.

.

.

.

Ketika Abigail membuka mata, jerit lengkingnya memecah hening malam.

Mimpi.

Obat-obat dan sugesti-sugesti itu tidak berjalan dengan semestinya. Kepalanya masih memutarkan mimpi-mimpi buruk—gadis-gadis itu, menatapnya, darah mengalir dari luka-luka mereka dan baunya membuat Abigail sakit kepala. Gadis-gadis korban kekejaman ayahnya, yang tidak ditemukan lagi sisa tubuh mereka. Kemudian Nicholas Boyle. Pemuda itu selalu datang di mimpinya, menjadi teror yang tidak mampu dilepaskan.

Tiap kedipan matanya, repetisi kejadian malam itu berputar-putar.

Malam ketika pisaunya menghujam tubuh Nicholas Boyle.

Malam ketika pisaunya mengoyak lapis kulit sang pemuda—sebagaimana pisaunya mengoyak rusa buruan. Tindakan-tindakan yang berdasarkan refleks. Kepalanya riuh dan dadanya bergemuruh takut dan—satu-satunya hal yang ia ingat hanya kenangan bersama sang ayah. Bisikan di telinganya, _‘Tanganmu salah, Sayang, kau akan mengoyak organnya. Posisikan tanganmu lebih miring, nah, benar sekali,’_ dan malam itu, tangannya bergerak sesuai perintah bisikan tanpa bisa dicegah.

Tarikan napas. Jantungnya bedentum-dentum selagi tangannya membuka menutup.

Tangannya seperti menggenggam balok es—hangatnya telah terenggut.

.

.

.

Ketika Jack Crawford menghadapkannya dengan jenazah Nicholas Boyle, Abigail mati-matian bersikap tenang.

Seluruh pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya dijawab dengan sanggahan _(‘Tidak’, ‘Aku tidak bertemu dengannya’_ ). Parasnya mungkin tenang, tapi emosinya bergolak bagai ombak di tengah samudra. Dipendam dalam-dalam sebagaimana ia memendam kejelekan dirinya sendiri. Takut, dirinya itu. Tiap kali ia melihat sosok yang terbaring itu, ia dihadapkan pada realita kalau ia adalah seorang pembunuh.

Bukan hanya Nicholas Boyle. Bukan.

Gadis-gadis itu juga. Gadis-gadis belia dengan helai-helai coklat halus bak sutra.

Yang membunuh mereka secara tak langsung adalah dirinya.

Yang menjadikan mereka domba tumbal adalah dirinya—semata agar bukan dirinya yang dipenggal sang ayah. Agar bukan dirinya yang disajikan di ruang makan—dipanggang atau dilumuri bumbu penyedap. Agar bukan dirinya yang tewas. Agar dirinya yang tetap hidup dan bukan mereka.

Semata karena Abigail ketakutan, akan ayahnya, akan dirinya sendiri.

Ialah iblis.

Bunga yang hendak membuka kuncupnya lebar adalah bunga dari neraka.

.

.

.

“Will tahu, ya?”

Bibirnya bergetar tatkala berkata. Gelas demi gelas dikeringkan dan disusunnya. Hanya ada suara denting piring yang tengah dibersihkan dan gelas yang tengah disusun di atas meja. Dokter Lecter di belakang, tidak menatap Abigail ketika ia menjawab pertanyaan.

“Kalau kau membunuh Nicholas Boyle, iya.”

Jawaban Dokter Lecter membuat napasnya tertahan.

Abigail sudah dapat menebaknya. Will Graham bukanlah orang bodoh—sudah banyak kasus rumit yang berhasil ia pecahkan. Dengan dipanggilnya ia menghadap Crawford, tinggal masalah waktu ia mencecap jeruji besi. Tinggal masalah waktu ia dihakimi. Tinggal masalah waktu kepalanya dipenggal dan tubuhnya diarak keliling negeri.

“... apa yang harus kulakukan?”

Lirih pertanyaannya. Matanya mulai panas. Bulir air mata ditahan mati-matian.

“Dia akan menjaganya.”

Bibir bawahnya digigit ketika ia menolak untuk percaya.

“Dan ia akan berbohong pada Jack Crawford tentangmu seperti ia berbohong pada dirinya sendiri.”

Oh, oh.

Pandangannya mulai buram. Apakah itu air mata?

“Kau bebas, Abigail. Tidak ada yang tahu kau melakukannya.”

Tetapi kenapa?

Kenapa Will Graham melakukan itu semua?

Abigail menceritakan semuanya—dengan suara serak menahan tangisan. Membuka topengnya di depan Dokter Lecter, bahwa ialah monster, bahwa ialah yang membunuh gadis-gadis itu secara tak langsung. Bersamaan dengan terkelupasnya kulit demi kulit yang membaluti tubuh—menyisakan Abigail Hobbs yang buruk rupa.

Namun, Dokter Lecter tetap memeluknya erat. Membiarkan tangisnya tumpah. Berkata bahwa ia hanyalah seorang korban. Menyayanginya seperti seorang gadis kecil.

Baunya seperti bau seorang ayah. Hangatnya seperti dekapan hangat seorang ayah.

Ayah.

Ayah kandungnya telah meninggal.

Dekap ini bukanlah dekap ayah kandungnya.

“Dan Will dan aku—“ Tepukan lagi, elusan sayang lagi di punggung, lembut bagai sebuah senandung, “—kami akan melindungimu.”

.

.

.

Malam itu, Will berkata di hadapan semua orang dan meja makan. Mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Abigail terenyuh dalam diamnya.

“Kami menyayangi Abigail. Kami menginginkan yang terbaik untuk masa depannya.”

Bunga itu memang bunga dari neraka. Bahkan bunga dari neraka pun masih ingin melebarkan kelopaknya, masih ingin berguna, masih ingin dewasa.

 

* * *

**fin**

 


End file.
